Naruto master of lightening and adopted son of first sun god surya
by mnjose5
Summary: A story about naruto and indian epic Mahabharata with naruto trying to make his Kingdom and rule that kingdom


Naruto master of lightening and adopted son of first sun god surya

I don't own Naruto or Mahabharata it is fictional fantasy made of Naruto and Indian epic Mahabharata

Ch 1 life of a 6 year

Long before the sage of six paths there was a hero named karan who was the son of first sun god. A gift from the god of sun was armour which makes him invincible also the armour was a second layer of his skin itself. He was betrayed and his armour was taken away from him with lies and deception but the warrior let go of his armour. And fought the war and died. His armour was returned to the sun god itself .many years passed sages of six path came and changed the world into a the better place after the sage hidden village of leaf was formed . After many years the sun god changed with the coming of the sage. Many people were gained a power known as chakra .after years of search for a worthy heir to teach his skills and give the armour sun god found an heir.

An orphan living in the land of fire and in a village named konohagakure .he is the son of the current leader but he was disowned due to lack of his ability to attain chakra control to certain degree and also to make a scapegoat for the people in the village for their anger. His father made him so that he can have full control over the child also thinking that he is useless. Naruto doesn't have any external power or a bloodline which made him weak in the eyes of his disowned family. Seeing the life sun god made sure that to watch this boy for while form the sky he watched the life of Naruto seeing the hardship of his life he made a choice of making him his heir

Both the birth father and mother of Naruto who where Minato Namikaze and kushina Uzumaki namikaze where both alive and enjoying their life as seen their twins who were just 2 years younger than the Naruto seeing this made him sad because he didn't know why his family left him.

Seeing the life of Naruto he made sure that the he will get long forgotten knowledge about long forgotten history of this world and the knowledge about the karma and life told by the eighth reincarnation of lord Vishnu Krishna. After deciding about it in the night when everyone was sleeping surya the god of sun came to earth from sky and took the sleeping Naruto and vanished to the sky where his palace still remains.

Konoha was a buzz in the morning because the demon boy Naruto has vanished from the streets the great hokage Minato along with the anbu commander and his wife the kushina was happy because the disgrace for their family was gone from their village their life was perfect.

Minato after reaching hoe after work in the hokage tower good news for the family kushina" kushina from kitchen "what is it darling"

Minato sitting in the sofa "disgrace to our family has disappeared"

Kushina "what a great news darling now we can now stay free from that disgrace"

Minato "indeed but we must prepare so that if he comes to revenge we are prepared for him and at least must train the twins for if it comes to that outcome"

In the sky where the place of surya resides a blond kid started to awake from his long sleep seeing the place he become shocked

Naruto getting up from the bed looking at the surya "did I die?"

Surya "no child you are not died but your are in my place"

Naruto "where is it"

Surya "in sky... between land of fire and land of wind"

Naruto stunned "who are you "

Surya smiling "I am the first sun god before the sage of six paths"

Naruto "why have you taken away from my village"

Surya "you you have suffered a lot from this world and that village. So and also you haven't done any mistake will you be my son"

Naruto happily thinking about having a family "yes I will and I will behold whatever I learn from you, father"

Surya "I will first teach you about karma which is been told by the lord Krishna reincarnation of the lord Vishnu and after that I will teach you about your brother who died in the battle and then you will learn about armour of sun and its ability then I will teach you may lost and forgotten arts and skills of bow, swords, music, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and chakra control. And you will learn about it"

Naruto "but I have the worst chakra control I can't learn it"

Surya "don't worry I have given you power fly also ability to control the chakra you will just have to work hard in order to achieve it"

Naruto "I will work hard father and I will learn from you"

Surya approvingly "that great will start your training under me from tomorrow"

Naruto "yes father"

Surya mentally was thinking 'he will become a legend like arjun and karna'

After many years of training under the surya Naruto achieved the dream of creating a country for his own which will follow the rule of karma which was told by the lord Krishna. After 3 years of training under surya he achieved excellence in every field which assign to him

Preview of ch2 training under hanuman and nagraja

after that day he started the training of this son for three years he will train under him after that he will train under the great hanuman who was also from the time before lord Krishna for 5 years after that the you warrior will work under the king of snakes of old times the nagraja as an apprentice .and A chance of getting a loveable wife.

Details about

Krishna eighth reincarnation of lord Vishnu

Surya lord of sun According to the Hindu

Hanuman a great reincarnation who was blessed to live till the end


End file.
